Almost A Mistake
by Miss Relena Darlian
Summary: Heero finds something out....
1. Default Chapter Title

*Indicates thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almost A Mistake  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He reads the article in the newspaper over again carefully, making sure   
this wasn't some kind of a nightmare.  
  
Duo stands across from him, watching his eyes which hadn't left the   
paper since he had handed it to him. "I'm sorry, buddy. I guess she just   
couldn't wait any longer." Duo says, placing a hand on Heero's shoulder.  
  
Heero rips the picture of Relena and her husband-to-be into shreds,   
watching the pieces of paper drop slowly to the floor of his apartment.   
He finally looks up at the others, all four of them staring at the paper   
he had just torn. Trowa and Wufei look at him, not knowing what to say   
because they know how hard it is to sympathize with him.  
  
Quatre's voice breaks the silence. "Heero, do you want to be alone?"  
  
"What makes you think I care about this? She'll be happier with him."   
Heero says, not making eye contact with anyone.  
  
"She's hasn't been happy. She invited us over to her mansion a month   
ago because she said she wanted to see us, but all she asked about was   
you. It's not like she just forgot about you after she never saw you   
again." Quatre says.  
  
"Well, she's happy now, isn't she?" Heero asks, his voice getting a   
little louder. He flops down on his couch and stares up at the ceiling.  
  
"You'll never admit it, will you?" Duo asks, sitting in a chair.  
  
"Admit what?" Heero says, his eyes still remaining emotionless.  
  
"You love her, Heero. You're just afraid to admit it... See you later."   
Duo says as he gets up and heads torward the door.  
  
The others leave too, and Quatre speaks before shutting the door. "Let   
us know if you need anything. Bye, Heero."  
  
As soon as the door closes, Heero completely lets everything go. He   
wasn't just sad because of this moment, but because he should be used to   
being alone by now. He had been alone most of his life. *But what do I   
do? I reject everyone. They call me a friend, yet most of the time I   
treated them all as an annoyance to me.* Anyone could look into his eyes  
and see the pain he was feeling at that moment. *So what if I don't admit  
my feelings for her? It's too late now anyway. I should have told her   
sooner...*   
  
His thoughts are interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. He quickly   
jumps up off the couch and runs to a mirror, making sure there was no   
trace of the tears that had trickled from his eyes. He takes a deep   
breath, calming himself, and then he opens the door.  
  
"Heero, hi...Are you doing OK?" Catherine asks, carrying in a bowl of   
soup. Hilde, Sally, and Dorothy come in behind her. "I heard what   
happened."  
  
"Nothing happened. I'm fine." Heero says flatly, crossing his arms.   
You couldn't tell by looking at him now that something was wrong. "I've   
had enough sympathy that I don't need for one day. I don't need you   
here."  
  
Hilde hugs him and pats him on the back. "Sorry, Heero, but can you   
just shut up and let us try to be nice to you?"  
  
Heero doesn't say anything, but keeps his arms crossed and reluctantly   
sits when Sally pushes him down into a chair.  
  
"Soup?" Catherine asks, motioning torward the bowl she had set beside   
him. When he doesn't respond, she bends down and picks up the spoon.   
"Come on, Heero, don't make me have to feed it to you."  
  
Heero gets up out of the chair and walks to the other side of the room,   
then turning around to face them. "You want to know how you can really  
be nice to me?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, Heero, tell us what we can do for you." Dorothy says.  
  
"Leave." he says, pointing torward the door.  
  
All four girls put their hands on their hips and and glare at him, and  
Sally says, "Well, atleast we tried. Lets go."  
  
They walk out the door and Heero closes it behind them, his mind   
already beginning to torture him again.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena walks into her room and sits on the edge of her bed, her mind   
asking her endless questions. She falls back into her pillows, her eyes   
drifting around the room.   
  
*Why am I marrying Richard?* She had asked herself that so many times,   
but she knew the answer. *Because I can't wait for Heero any longer...But  
I don't even really love Richard! It has to be this way. I haven't seen   
Heero in almost a year, I have to forget about him...* She rolls over and  
buries her face in her pillow, trying to keep herself from thinking of   
Heero. The tears threaten to come and she forces herself to hold them in.   
  
She hears her door open, and she sits up quickly to see Richard standing   
near her. *I see he's already making himself at home...*   
  
"There you are, Relena. I wanted to see you. I thought you would be in   
your room." Richard says, reaching for her hand and pulling her to her   
feet.   
  
He kisses her and she reluctantly kisses him back. *It shouldn't be him   
kissing me...It should be Heero...*  
  
Richard kisses her neck and slips a hand up her blouse. She gasps and   
pulls away from him, not wanting him to get any farther than he already   
had. "I'm not ready for that." she says, making a simple excuse so he   
wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
He steps closer to her, placing his hands on her waist. "Come on, Rel.   
We're going to be married soon." he says.  
  
"I told you, I'm not ready for that." she says, moving away from him   
again. *And I never will be...* She sighs with relief when she hears   
someone knock on the door, and she hurries to go open it.  
  
As soon as she opens the door, her brother, Milliardo, hugs her. "How's   
my little sister?" Milliardo asks, smiling down at her.  
  
"I'm great." she says and smiles back, knowing inside that it wasn't at   
all true.  
  
"Good. I'm looking forward to your wedding. You're twenty and still   
young, but you and Richard will do great together. I'm glad you've decided  
to marry someone who works with me, Relena." Milliardo says and looks   
over at Richard.  
  
"I feel like some fresh air. Want to go for a walk, Relena?" Richard   
asks.  
  
"I guess." Relena answers. *Anything to keep me from ending up in  
a room alone with you.* She leaves the mansion with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero decides it's worse to be in his apartment where there's nothing to  
do because his thoughts always seem to end up on her. He grabs his jacket  
and walks out the door, going down the stairs and out into the fresh air.  
  
The autumn wind swirls around him, scattering leaves and blowing his   
bangs.He puts his hands in his pockets and walks slowly down the sidewalk,  
looking down as he sees a couple strolling happily hand in hand. A   
familiar voice floats past his ear and he turns around, watching two   
people coming down the sidewalk torward him. He stares at them in shock   
as he notices that one of them is Relena...and the other is the man she   
was pictured with in the paper.   
  
Heero reaches into his pocket and finds a scrap of paper and a pencil,   
and he quickly writes something down on it. *I have to let her know...*   
They get closer and Heero can tell that Relena notices him.   
  
"Heero?" Relena says, the name escaping her lips.  
  
"Heero? Who's that?" Richard asks.  
  
"Oh, uh...He's an old friend of mine. I think I see him." she says,   
watching him get closer.   
  
Heero walks up to her and says, "Hello, Relena."  
  
"Hello, Heero..." she manages to get out. Richard nudges her with his   
elbow.  
  
"Oh, this is Richard." she says, gesturing torward him.  
  
"Her fiance`." Richard says, studying Heero suspiciously.  
  
Heero stiffly shakes hands with Richard, staring directly at him. He   
looks at the man's reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. There was something  
about him he didn't like.   
  
"We have to get going." Richard says, noticing the way the two looked at   
eachother.  
  
Heero nods, and as he walks away he presses the piece of paper into   
Relena's hand, which she quickly pockets.  
  
He heads back to his apartment, absent-mindedly kicking rocks and sending  
them into the grass which was losing its green color already. The cold   
air bites at his hands and he puts them back in his pockets, looking at   
the bright sunset ahead of him. *What am I thinking? She's getting   
married, and now I try something...*  
  
He gets his apartment key out of his jacket and heads up the steps to   
the floor his room is on. He reaches the top of the stairs and looks up.  
  
"Hey, Heero, where'd you go?" Duo asks, standing near Heero's door with   
the others.  
  
"What are you going to say, that Relena's marrying you now?" Wufei says   
sarcastically. "You people get way too worked up over women."  
  
Sally smacks Wufei, but a few seconds later she's clinging onto him,   
trying to keep warm.  
  
"I didn't go anywhere." Heero says, pulling his jacket collar up over   
his neck.  
  
"You obviously went somewhere. You're not in your apartment, you just   
came up the steps, and-" Duo starts.  
  
Hilde gives him a look, meaning 'Shut up Duo, you're talking too much   
again'.  
  
"I saw Relena." Heero says simply, standing in the same position.  
  
"What? You saw Relena?" Duo asks, his eyes getting wide.  
  
"With him." Heero says flatly.  
  
"What did she say?" Trowa asks.  
  
"Nothing." Heero says, leaning against the railing.  
  
"Oh, come on, she wouldn't be able to say nothing after not seeing you   
for practically a year!" Duo says, rolling his eyes and throwing his   
hands up in the air.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Heero." Hilde says, tugging on Duo's braid.  
  
"I don't." Heero says, staring down at the ground.  
  
Duo looks at both of them meanly and pulls his braid around his shoulder  
so Hilde can't use it as a weapon against him.  
  
"Need anything?" Catherine asks.  
  
"Just forget about it. I don't need anything." Heero says and unlocks   
his door, stepping in and shutting it behind him.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena follows Richard back inside her mansion, dying to find out what   
was on the paper Heero had handed her. Her hair blows over her face, the   
wind following her through the door. She closes it shut and feels Richard  
place a cold hand on her cheek.  
  
"I have a meeting to attend to. I'll see you tonight." Richard says,   
grabbing some things and going torward the garage to his car.  
  
Relieved that he was gone, Relena bolts upstairs to her room and shuts   
the door. She grabs the piece of paper out of her pocket and reads Heero's  
precise writing: Meet me at the park at 7.  
  
She goes to her dresser and reaches in the back of it, pulling out the   
worn teddy bear Heero had given to her years before. She lays down on her  
bed, clutching it tightly. *Why does he want me to come to the park? I   
have to go. I've wanted to see him again for so long...* She looks at her  
clock, noticing it was getting close to 7:00.  
  
She puts the teddy under her pillow and grabs her jacket. Taking a deep   
breath, she hurries down the stairs and out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Will she even come? Why am I doing this? She's marrying him, she can't   
have feelings for me anymore.* Heero walks down the sidewalk to the park,  
thinking several times about turning back. He gets to the park and sits   
down on a bench, keeping his head down and staring at the brown and gold   
leaves blowing in every direction.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
He slowly raises his head and his eyes come in contact with Relena's.   
He keeps looking at her, watching her sandy colored hair spread out in   
the strong wind. He gets up, standing a few feet away from her.  
  
She gazes up at him, his eyes not changing. Disappointed, she looks down  
at the ground, not wanting to meet his cold stare. *What does he want me   
here for? Why did he ask me to come if he's not even gonna say anything?*  
  
He reaches his hand out, briefly touching her hand, but dropping his   
hand to his side again. She looks back up at him, thinking she saw   
something besides that cold stare. She wraps her arms around herself, the  
wind seeming to make its way right through her jacket and chilling her to  
the bone.   
  
He wanted so bad to put his arms around her and keep her warm,   
but kept trying to make himself realize she was taken now. *What can I   
possibly say to her? All I've done is hurt her in the past.*  
  
"Let's go to my place. It's way too cold out here..." Relena says and   
looks at him hopefully, wondering if he would accept.  
  
"What about him? He doesn't seem to like me much." Heero says, the tone  
of his voice chilling her even more.  
  
"Him?....Oh, he's gone right now." she says.  
  
"But then again, I don't like him either." he says.  
  
"Neither do I." she wanted to say, but didn't. "Coming?"  
  
Heero nods his head, and starts walking back to her mansion with her.   
They walk in silence, both of them glancing over at eachother   
occasionally.When they get to her mansion, she opens the door and Heero   
forces it shut behind them. He looks up and around the huge entry way.  
  
Relena walks into another room that has a big tv and a bunch of different  
VCR tapes, DVDs, and CDs arranged neatly on shelves.   
  
"So, what do you want to do? There are a bunch of movies we could watch   
over here..." she says, trying to start a conversation to break the   
silence.   
  
She walks up to a shelf, looking for a movie he might want to watch,   
which would probably be an action movie with lots of shooting.   
  
Suddenly, she feels Heero's arms wrap around her waist and his breath on   
the back of her neck. He turns her around to face him, looking into her   
blue-green eyes. Gently, he takes her chin in his hand and tilts her face  
up torward his, catching the tear that rolls down her cheek with his   
other hand. He leans down and captures her lips with his, wondering how   
she would react.  
  
*Oh my gosh...Heero? Kissing me?* She reaches up and puts her   
left arm around his neck and the other on his back, moving her lips   
slowly against his. He pulls his lips from hers and strokes her hair.  
  
"I love you, Relena. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it..." he says,  
looking straight at her. She looks into his prussian blue eyes, wondering  
if he just said what she heard. She was now able to see through his eyes,  
knowing what he really felt.   
  
"No, Heero, I'm sorry. I didn't wait for you...I love you, I don't love   
Richard..." she says, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling over her   
face.  
  
"You don't?" he asks, confused but glad that she still cared for him.  
  
"No, not a bit." she says, gazing into his eyes sincerely.  
  
"Then why are you marrying him?" he asks softly, gently wiping the tears  
from her face.  
  
"It's just that he works with my brother and all...Everyone was really   
pushing me to get married. Milliardo introduced me to Richard, obviously   
wanting me to date him, so I did because I didn't want to disappoint my   
brother. If I would have turned down Richard's proposal, who knows what   
would have happened between him and my brother..." she explains. "But I   
can't go through with it, Heero. You're all I ever think about..." Slight  
hints of a blush show on her cheeks from admitting that, something she   
had never told to anyone, much less thinking that she would ever tell   
Heero.  
  
"If you only knew what torture I went through without you." he says,   
sighing and holding her close to him, thinking about how good it felt to   
finally be in her embrace.  
  
She hugs him tighter, closing her eyes and laying her head on his   
shoulder. She feels his arms around her and wonders how such strong arms   
could be so gentle.  
  
"Relena, what are you doing?" a cold voice says loudly.  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 4  
  
Relena opens her eyes and lets go of Heero, who moves out of her arms   
and stands beside her. They both look at the owner of the voice, Richard.  
  
"And what are you doing with my fiance'?" Richard asks, moving his eyes   
to look at Heero. Richard starts coming torward Heero, a mean look on his  
face.  
  
Relena runs and stands in front of Richard. "Stop it, stay away from   
Heero!" she yells. Richard shoves her hard, knocking her onto the floor.  
  
This enrages Heero, and he punches Richard hard in the face. A loud   
crack is heard and blood runs from Richard's nose. "Yeah, I can really   
tell you love her a lot." Heero says, glaring at him and helping Relena   
up.  
  
"You stay away from her. She's marrying me." Richard says, moving closer  
to them and still holding his nose.  
  
"No I'm not!" Relena says, holding onto Heero's arm with both hands.  
  
"If you're not going to marry me, then I guess I'll just do this a   
little while sooner..." Richard says and pulls a gun from his coat.  
  
"What?" Relena asks, wide-eyed with shock.  
  
"That's right, princess. The plan was to kill you all along. I was going  
to finish you sooner or later, so you might as well get it over with."   
Richard says evily, aiming his gun at her.  
  
Richard pulls the trigger and Heero pushes Relena down and dives ontop   
of her, shielding her with his body and feeling the bullet scrape across   
his upper back. Another gun shot is heard and Heero doesn't feel anything  
hit him.   
  
"Relena! Are you OK?" Heero asks, looking down at her, afraid that the   
bullet had hit her instead of him.  
  
"I'm OK, the bullet didn't hit me." she says, her voice a little shaky.   
  
Heero looks behind them and sees Richard dead on the floor. "What   
the..." He pulls Relena up from the floor and they turn around to look   
at Richard.   
  
"Did he shoot himself?" Relena asks, holding Heero's hand tightly.  
  
"No." a voice says.  
  
They turn their heads quickly torwards the doorway.  
  
"Milliardo! It's you!" Relena says happily and runs to her brother who   
envelopes her in a big hug.  
  
"I thought I would be too late. I'm so glad you're safe." Milliardo says,  
hugging her again.  
  
Relena turns around and sees Richard on the floor. She feels sick and   
she abruptly turns away.  
  
"I didn't expect to meet with you again, Heero. I saw the way you   
protected Relena." Milliardo tells Heero, eyeing him carefully.  
  
Relena hugs Heero and she feels blood on the back of his shirt. He   
winces slightly as she touches it. "Heero, you didn't tell me you got   
hurt!" she exclaims with concern and quickly kisses his cheek. "You didn't  
get shot, did you?!"  
  
"The first shot just barely hit me. It's nothing." he says, as calm as   
always.  
  
"Let me take care of it." she says. He knew she wouldn't take no for an   
answer, so he nods his head. She motions for him to turn around and he   
does. She carefully lifts his shirt from the wound and pulls it off over   
his head, then taking his hand and leading him into the other room.  
  
She had never seen him with his shirt off before and she didn't realize   
she was staring way too long at his muscular chest, not believing he was   
actually standing in front of her.   
  
He raises an eyebrow at her. "Well?" he says with a slight laugh.  
  
"Oh!" she says, shaking her head and coming back to her senses. She   
blushes a bright red and he smiles. *Why doesn't he smile more often? God,  
he looks gorgeous.* "Lay down on the couch and I'll get the stuff, OK?"   
she says, hurrying to get out of the room to hide her red face.  
  
He does so and a few minutes later she comes back in with the medicine   
and a bandage. He turns his head to look at her as she kneels down   
beside the couch and starts fixing up his wound.   
  
"Do you care if I tell you I love you again?" he asks suddenly.  
  
She smiles, not believing all of this was happening. "Of course not.   
But only if you'll give me a big smile." she says.  
  
"I love you." he says, not able to hold back the smile...a real smile...  
even if he wanted to.  
  
"I love you too." she says, practically melting under his gaze. She   
looks back down and puts the bandage in place. "I'm no expert, but   
atleast that will help."  
  
He sits up and pulls her into his lap, playing with a lock of her hair.   
Turning her head to face him and putting her arms around his neck, she   
leans in to kiss him, knowing that she wouldn't trade this moment for   
anything in the universe. She feels him kiss back with more passion than   
before, his arms slipping around her waist. It feels like electricity   
shooting all through her body as he pushes his tongue into her mouth and   
moves it around with hers, his hands softly stroking her back.  
  
Milliardo walks into the room, clearing his throat loudly, his wife   
Noin behind him. When they don't respond, he clears it again louder,   
and they look up. Noin grins at them. "Good, I finally got your   
attention." he says teasingly.  
  
Heero smirks at him and Relena casually slides off of Heero's lap   
and sits beside him.   
  
"Some people came and got the body. I explained everything, and they   
collected the evidence.... Relena, why did Richard try to shoot you?   
And...Why, may I ask, are you kissing Heero all the sudden?" Milliardo   
asks.  
  
"Well...it's a long story. You better sit down." Relena says, and begins  
explaining everything that had happened. When she finishes, Milliardo and  
Heero are both just kinda sitting there nodding their heads every few   
minutes, while Noin is listening intently and showing concern.  
  
"Now I understand....So you never loved Richard. I hate it that I made   
you feel like you had to marry him. I'm so sorry, sis." Milliardo   
apologizes.  
  
"It's alright, Milliardo. Everything's fine now." Relena says, hugging   
her brother. She hugs Noin too, and then she gets up off of the couch and  
looks out the window behind her. "Wow, it's dark already. What time is   
it?"  
  
"10:20." Noin answers.  
  
Heero stands up and looks at Relena. "I need to be getting back to my   
apartment."  
  
"Heero, it's so dark out though. Why don't you just stay here tonight?"   
Relena says.  
  
Heero glances at Milliardo, who says, "It's fine with me."  
  
"Alright, I'll stay." Heero says.  
  
"Good. Come with me, I'll show you the room you can stay in." Relena   
says and leads him up the stairs. She goes down a hall and opens a door.   
"You can stay in this room, OK? See you in the morning." She turns around  
to go to her room but he catches her arm.  
  
"No goodnight kiss?" Heero asks, smiling slightly. He takes her in his   
arms and kisses her softly. She savors the sweet feeling of his lips   
against hers. "Goodnight, Relena." he says and kisses her cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Heero." she says, smiling up at him. *I can't believe how   
much he's changed...* He runs a hand through her hair and goes into his   
room. Relena walks down the hall, thinking about everything she had gone   
through that day. She climbs into bed, pulling the teddy bear out from   
under the pillow that she had put there earlier that day. She hugs it   
tightly, and falls into a deep sleep holding it in her arms.  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 5  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Heero reaches out for her. "Relena, I love you...." She reaches for   
his hand, and is almost touching it. Suddenly, Richard appears. He shoots  
Heero over and over again, before Relena could get to him.~  
  
"HEERO!!!" Relena screams into the darkness, still lost in her nightmare.  
She keeps seeing horrible things in her mind, the visions getting worse   
and worse. She feels warm and comforting arms around her and she struggles  
to escape from this nightmare. She sobs uncontrollably and tears streak   
her face.  
  
"Relena...Relena, it's OK, it just a dream! Come on baby, wake up!"   
Heero pleads with her, putting his hands on her arms and gently shaking   
her.   
  
Suddenly, her eyes snap open and she sits up, dropping the teddy bear   
beside her. She immediately wraps her arms around Heero who is standing   
beside the bed. Her body keeps shaking and she takes short quick breaths,  
barely able to breathe from crying so much. He wipes her tears away and   
sits down beside her on the bed, noticing the teddy bear.  
  
"Shhh...It's OK." he says soothingly and rocks her in his arms. Her   
breathing slowly returns to normal and he holds her close to him, rubbing  
her back comfortingly.  
  
"He killed you. Everything was just so real..." she says quietly,   
making another tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Just a bad dream...I'm here." he whispers. He pulls back the sheets on   
her bed and covers her up.  
  
"Please don't leave, Heero." she says, looking at him with tear-filled   
eyes.  
  
He slips under the sheets beside her, then putting his arms around her   
and feeling her calm down. He hands her the teddy bear "I won't." he says.   
With those words, she falls asleep.  
  
*~*Morning*~*  
  
Relena wakes up, but doesn't open her eyes. She was too afraid to.   
*What if Heero didn't ever really come?* She opens her eyes quickly,   
reaching out at the same time. *He's here.* She smiles at his sleeping   
figure.   
  
He was lying on his back, his dark hair tousled about his head. He rolls  
over on his side, and Relena reaches out and touches his face, making   
sure he was really there. Slowly, his eyes open and he sees her.  
  
"You OK?" Heero asks, moving close to her.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright now...Those dreams were just so frightening. I'm glad   
you came into my room or I probably would have had more." she answers.  
  
"I woke up when I heard you scream and I came in here. That must have   
been a bad nightmare to make you scream like that." he says, climbing out  
of bed. "I'm going back to my apartment to clean up. The guys probably   
already broke in looking for me."  
  
"The guys? I didn't know they were still around here." Relena says.  
  
"Yeah, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally are too." Heero says.  
  
"I'd like to see them again, too... Heero, will you come back here   
today?" Relena asks hopefully.  
  
"Sure, if you want." he answers.  
  
"Of course I want you to come back, I've been wanting you to come back   
forever...Now it's finally a reality." she says, getting up and hugging   
him, blinking away the tears that form in her eyes.  
  
"I'll come back after I get cleaned up then." he says, returning her   
hug.  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 6  
  
*~*1 Hour Later*~*  
  
Relena finishes drying her hair that was wet from her shower and she   
walks into her bedroom and puts on a blue strapless top and matching   
shorts. She pulls her hair into a loose french braid and goes downstairs,  
meeting her brother and his wife at the bottom.  
  
"Relena, what are you wearing that for?" Milliardo asks, but knowing it   
had something to do with Heero.  
  
"No reason. What's wrong with it?" she answers innocently.  
  
"It's almost winter and it's freezing outside. I don't want you wearing   
that, you'll get catch a cold." Milliardo says. *I especially don't want   
you wearing that with Heero coming over.*   
  
"Oh, let the poor girl have a little fun." Noin says to her husband,   
then smiling at Relena."  
  
"Thanks, Noin." Relena says, smiling back at her.  
  
~DING-DONG~  
  
"I'll get it!" Relena exclaims happily and hurries to the door. She   
opens it, revealing Heero who is wearing baggy blue jeans and a gray   
tanktop that shows off his muscled arms. She smiles at him as her   
greeting, slightly blushing as she notices his eyes looking her over.   
  
Milliardo glares daggers at Heero who quickly moves his gaze back up to   
her face. The phone rings and Milliardo goes into the other room to   
answer it after glaring at Heero again.  
  
"It was my turn to stare." Heero says and leans down and kisses Relena   
sweetly, feeling her hands on the back of his neck.  
  
"Relena, you have a phone call!" Milliardo says from the living room.   
  
She reluctantly breaks off her kiss with Heero and goes into the living   
room with him following. "Who is it?" she asks her brother.  
  
"Hilde." Milliardo says, handing her the phone.  
  
Relena takes the phone and says, "Hi, Hilde, how is everything?"   
  
"Oh, it's great. Looking forward to your wedding?" Hilde asks awkwardly,  
knowing Relena still has feelings for Heero.  
  
"Um...Hilde, we have a lot to catch up on. Why don't you come over here   
and we can talk. Bring everyone else if they can come, OK?" Relena says.  
  
"OK, Relena, see you in a minute." Hilde says.  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rings again and Relena heads torward   
the door. She lets Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei,   
and Sally inside. Heero stays in the other room, knowing they were going   
to be really shocked when they find out he's there.   
  
"Hi you guys, come on in!" Relena says happily, hugging each of them.   
They follow her into the living room, and they all stop at the door   
wide-eyed when they see Heero sitting casually in a recliner across the   
room.  
  
"Heero, what...? How...?" Duo says, looking confused.  
  
Heero smirks.   
  
"Somebody get the news people! Heero actually did something besides   
glare!" Duo yells sarcastically.  
  
Heero glares.  
  
Duo shrugs.  
  
"Tell us, what are you doing here?" Quatre asks Heero.  
  
Relena motions for them all to sit down, and they take their seats   
slowly, keeping their eyes on Heero and Relena.  
  
"To start off, I'm not marrying Richard...Something...happened." Relena   
begins.  
  
The others minus Heero stare back at her, astonished and already getting  
more confused.  
  
"I didn't love Richard, I just accepted his proposal because he worked   
with my brother, and I hadn't seen Heero in a long time and I thought he   
would never come back. I saw Heero yesterday when I was taking a walk   
with Richard, and he slipped me a note that told me to meet him at the   
park later. I met him there and we came back here. Heero and I sorta..."   
She pauses to glance at Heero who smiles slightly and nods his head.   
"We kissed..."  
  
Everyone's eyes get wide.  
  
Relena blushes and starts talking again quickly. "Anyway...Richard saw   
us hugging and he said that he might as well kill me right then if I   
wasn't going to marry him, and that he had planned to kill me all along.   
Heero saved me from getting shot, and-" Relena says.  
  
Relena is cut off by "AWWW" from the girls, and the guys smiling at   
Heero teasingly. Heero glares at them. Relena pulls Heero up out of the   
recliner and lifts up the back of his shirt to show them the bandage   
there.  
  
"The bullet hit him instead of me." Relena says. Heero sits back down   
and he pulls her into his lap. She giggles as she sees everyone's eyes   
get wider than she thought was humanly possible. "Then my brother shot   
Richard because he was about to shoot us again."  
  
"Wow, that is one strange story." Duo comments.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad you guys are OK." Sally adds, looking at her friends.  
  
"So...What's going on between you two now?" Duo teases, eyeing Heero   
and Relena.  
  
Heero kisses Relena passionately, surprising Relena that he would kiss   
her in front of the others. "I think that should answer your question."   
Heero says.  
  
They all look shocked and Duo is actually speechless for a moment.   
"You've surprised us all today, Heero." Duo says and winks. "I know   
tongue when I see it, and that was TONGUE."  
  
Hilde smiles at Heero and Relena. "You are such a cute couple!"  
  
"You would have really cute kids, too." Dorothy says.  
  
Heero and Relena stare back at her with really wide eyes.  
  
"I'm just kidding, relax!" Dorothy giggles.  
  
Heero yawns, and Duo grins and says, "Stay up a little too late last   
night with Relena, Heero?"  
  
Heero jumps up out of his chair and tackles Duo. "You little...! I did   
no such thing!"  
  
"Hey, hey, I was JOKING!" Duo yells, wriggling out of Heero's deathgrip.  
  
Heero pulls Relena back into the recliner with him, still glaring at Duo  
and giving him the 'you better not say anything or I'll kick your ass and  
you'll be sorry' look.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 7  
  
*~*An hour later, after everyone leaves (except Heero)*~*   
  
Heero walks through the beautiful garden in the back of the mansion, his  
hand holding Relena's. He looks her in the eyes, wondering something. He   
suddenly stops walking.  
  
"Relena...Why do you love me after all I did to you? I've never been a   
good person, I don't deserve your love." Heero says, hanging his head.  
  
She lifts his chin up with her hand, looking straight into his clouded   
eyes. "Because, Heero...I know what's really inside. You're not a bad   
person at all, I see the kindness in you. You've just got to learn to   
live....You're already getting better at that."   
  
He embraces her, closing his eyes and saying, "Thank you, Relena...For   
teaching me how to live."  
  
"I'm still learning myself...As long as I'm with you, though, my life   
will be complete." Relena says.  
  
He pulls back to look into her eyes which were sparkling with tears, but  
her eyes were smiling.   
  
"Don't cry anymore. There's nothing to cry about." Heero says, wiping a   
tear from her eye.  
  
"Then you don't cry either." she says, touching a tear at the brim of   
his eye that he hadn't noticed. "See, that's part of learning how to live,  
Heero. You can't hide your emotions forever." she says and kisses him.   
"From now on, if I cry, it will be for joy."   
  
"Good. I want you to be happy, so starting now you won't ever have to   
hurt again." Heero says.   
  
Heero takes her left hand and kneels in front of her, looking up at her   
lovingly. Happy tears fill her eyes as she realizes what he's about to do.   
  
"I love you, Relena Peacecraft. Nothing would make me happier than   
spending the rest of my life with you... Will you marry me?" Heero asks,   
holding a ring.  
  
"Oh, Heero...There's nothing I want more. Yes, I'll marry you!" Relena   
answers happily, the tears streaming down her face as she watches him   
slip the ring on her finger. She could hardly believe this was finally   
happening, what she had dreamed of for so long and never thought was   
possible... She was finally engaged to the only man she could ever love.  
  
He stands up, his mouth smiling at her along with his eyes that used to   
remain so cold and emotionless. She remembers what Dr.J had told her   
years ago, the Heero was really kind before. Now that Heero and the   
others didn't have to fight anymore, he was free to show his emotions   
again.  
  
Heero gathers Relena in his arms and kisses her, knowing that nothing   
could ever happen to make him leave her again.  
  
Relena looks at the ring Heero had put on her finger. The diamond was   
shaped like a shooting star, and it was sparkling brightly with the light  
of the sun shining on it. She goes back into the mansion with Heero,   
twirling the ring around on her finger. Milliardo sees them come in the   
back door.  
  
"There you are. Where were you?" Milliardo asks them, holding his   
two-year-old son in his arms, which they had named Zoin. The adorable   
baby boy has bluish-black hair like his mother's, and his father's   
piercing ice blue eyes.  
  
"Taking a walk in the garden." Relena answers, smiling and letting the   
baby wrap a tiny hand around her finger.  
  
Milliardo looks at Relena questioningly and at Heero, and then back at   
Relena. "Is there something going on?" he asks, noticing the way they   
were acting and looking at eachother.  
  
Relena, still twirling the ring on her finger, grins at her brother.   
"Nothing much...Just that I'm engaged."  
  
Milliardo looks at Heero, who smirks. "You're kidding." Milliardo says.  
  
"She's not kidding." Heero says, lifting Relena's hand up to show   
Milliardo the ring.  
  
"Well...I trust you'll take care of her. You saved her yesterday, and I   
can tell you care for eachother...So it's OK with me." Milliardo says   
to Heero, then smiling at his younger sister and hugging her. He pats   
Heero on the back.   
  
Heero picks Zoin up, smiling at him and watching the baby laugh and   
wave its arms. He hands the baby gently back to Milliardo.  
  
Relena smiles to herself. *Heero really would make a good father...*  
  
Milliardo leaves the room, and Relena whispers in Heero's ear, "I'm   
surprised he took it so well."  
  
"So am I." he whispers back, putting his arm around her. "Aishiteru,   
Relena."  
  
"I love you too, Heero." she says, closing her eyes and wrapping her   
arms around him.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 8  
  
*~*1 Month Later*~*  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Relena says, looking in the mirror   
she was standing in front of. Her long, lacy white wedding dress flows   
behind her, her pearl necklace and earrings matching with it perfectly.  
  
"I can't believe it either. Heero really did come through for you!"   
Hilde says happily, pinning the veil in Relena's hair.  
  
Suddenly, Sally comes in through the door giggling, Dorothy behind her.  
  
Catherine looks up at them from applying Relena's makeup. "What's so   
funny you guys?"  
  
"You should see Heero, he looks so nervous! The guys are driving him   
nuts!" Sally says, laughing.  
  
Relena smiles, picturing the guys bugging Heero.  
  
"How are you feeling, Relena?" Dorothy asks.  
  
"A little nervous, but I've wanted this for a long time." Relena says.  
  
"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Hilde asks, spreading Relena's  
veil out.  
  
"To Hawaii for a week." Relena answers, watching her friends through   
the mirror.  
  
"Wow, that'll be fun..." Catherine says.  
  
"Yeah, are you gonna get one of those big suites with the huge beds for   
your wedding night?" Hilde giggles and winks at her.  
  
Relena blushes and elbows her playfully. "Hey, what makes you think I'm   
gonna hit the sack with him so quick?"   
  
"Oh, just the way you look at him, the way he looks at you..." Hilde   
starts.  
  
"The way you kiss, the way you talk to eachother, the way you-" Catherine   
adds.  
  
Relena cuts her off. "Whoa, is it really that obvious?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally chime in at once.  
  
Relena giggles and blushes.   
  
"You're ready, Relena!" Hilde exclaims.  
  
"You look beautiful!" Catherine compliments her.  
  
"Thanks you guys, what would I do without you?" Relena says and joins   
in a big group hug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I bet you a million bucks that by the time you get back from Hawaii,   
Relena will be pregnant!" Duo tells Heero.  
  
"Deal." Heero says.  
  
Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre all stare at him wide-eyed, completely   
shocked.  
  
Heero smirks.  
  
Duo shrugs.  
  
Trowa stares.  
  
Quatre blinks.  
  
Wufei rolls his eyes.  
  
Trowa is the first to move again, handing Heero his tie.  
  
"Know what, Heero?" Duo asks, "Sometimes you really scare me."  
  
"You drank a couple beers this morning, didn't you, Heero?" Wufei says.  
  
"No." Heero answers, straightening his tuxedo.   
  
Quatre messes with Heero's tie and gets it perfect, showing much   
experience.  
  
Duo combs Heero hair down, only to have Heero mess it up again. "I give   
up." Duo says, sighing in defeat after fixing Heero's hair for the   
fiftieth time.  
  
"But Heero, you look like a gentleman that way." Quatre says.  
  
"I don't like my hair like that. Relena said I look sexy with my hair   
like this." Heero says, pulling his bangs back in his face and laughing.  
  
They all laugh, trying to picture Relena saying that to Heero.  
  
"Whatever you say, Heero." Duo says.   
  
"Come on, it's almost time." Quatre says.  
  
"Oh my gosh, is the great Heero Yuy actually nervous?!" Duo yells.  
  
Heero quickly glares at Duo. "No, I am NOT nervous. But I am starting   
to wonder why I made you the best man."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll try to be good..." Duo says.  
  
"What was the longest amount of time you were ever good, Maxwell? About   
five seconds?" Wufei remarks.  
  
"NO, I'VE BEEN GOOD A LOT LONGER THAN THAT, UNLIKE YOU, WU-MAN!" Duo   
shouts.  
  
"SHUT UP AND DON'T CALL ME THAT IDIOTIC NAME, BRAID-BOY!" Wufei yells   
back, yanking Duo's long chestnut braid.  
  
Sally pokes her head in the door. "It's time, you guys." she says. She   
is wearing a long, blue silk dress that matched the other bride's maids'   
dresses. Wufei is staring at her, trying not to make it obvious that he   
thinks she looks wonderful.  
  
Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Duo wait until their turn to go down the aisle  
with Catherine, Sally, Dorothy and Hilde.  
  
Hilde whispers to Relena, "Duo said that Heero wouldn't let him fix his   
hair."  
  
Relena giggles. *Hmm...I wonder if it's because I told him he looks sexy  
that way?*  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 9  
  
Duo and Hilde go down the aisle first, arm in arm, followed a little   
later by Quatre and Dorothy, Trowa and Catherine, and then Wufei and   
Sally.  
  
The decorations are absolutely beautiful, everything in white. The   
hundreds of candles everywhere make the room look even more breath-taking.  
  
After what seems like forever, the bride's music starts and Relena takes  
Milliardo's arm. She didn't know that so many people were going to be at   
her wedding! She sees Heero look up at her, the expression on his face   
nothing like the cold glare he had given her at school. The love in his   
eyes was completely visible.  
  
They reach the altar and Milliardo lets go of Relena's hand, letting her  
take Heero's. "Take good care of her." Milliardo whispers to him with a   
smile.  
  
"I will." Heero whispers back, turning to look at Relena and thinking   
that she had never looked more beautiful. The tears shine in her eyes as   
he smiles at her and holds her hand tighter.  
  
Heero and Relena both look at Duo who grins and gives them a thumbs up,   
and smile at the other three guys. The girls are smiling happily at them,  
already showing signs of crying because of the emotional occasion.  
  
The preacher begins the ceremony. (YADDA, YADDA, YADDA, I would really   
bore you guys if I went through the whole wedding ceremony!)  
  
"You may kiss the bride." the preacher says.  
  
They kiss for a long time, until everyone was sure they were about to   
die from lack of air. When they finally stop, everyone claps loudly. Duo,  
of course, was the loudest. Everybody blows bubbles as they walk back   
down the aisle, and Relena waves to Noin, Hilde, Sally, Catherine, and   
Dorothy who are all teary-eyed.   
  
The others follow them outside. Relena gets into the limo with Heero   
behind her and they pull the door shut behind them, waving at everyone as  
it drives off. Heero kisses her and she holds his hand, so glad that she   
is officially his wife.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everybody arrives for the reception after the wedding, and the DJ,   
Howard (yes...Howard), starts playing songs.  
  
They go to dance their first dance together as husband and wife, and   
Howard plays "I Do" by 98 Degrees. Relena leans her head against Heero's   
shoulder as they dance and she suddenly notices a certain someone with a   
rose in his shirt pocket and a glass of wine in his hand.  
  
"Who invited Treize?" Relena whispers in Heero's ear.  
  
"Definitely not me." Heero whispers back, glancing behind him and   
spotting Treize flirting with Lady Une. "I should have killed him when I   
had the chance."  
  
"Just don't try killing him at our wedding, OK?" Relena says, looking up  
at him.  
  
"OK." Heero says, looking amused and pointing a pretend gun at Treize,   
who doesn't notice because he was still flirting with Lady Une.  
  
"Heero!" Relena laughs, pushing his hand back down. She puts her head   
back against his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his cologne. "What   
kind of cologne are you wearing?"  
  
He laughs. "Didn't pay attention. What kind of perfume are you wearing?"  
  
"I didn't pay attention either. Too nervous." she says. "....Remember   
our first dance, Heero?"  
  
"Yeah." he answers.  
  
"Don't say that word! That's what you said when I asked you if you were   
still going to kill me!" Relena teases.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I remember..." Heero says, smiling at her.  
  
"Haha, funny...Hey, since when were you funny?" she asks, grinning at   
him.  
  
"Since now." he says, and kisses her when the song ends.  
  
"Come on, it's time for cake!" Duo says and is the first over to the   
cake table.   
  
"I have got to take pictures of this!" Hilde exclaims, getting her   
camera ready.  
  
Relena laughs. "Fine, but we get pictures of you getting cake stuffed in  
your mouth at your wedding!"  
  
Hilde glances at her boyfriend, Duo, who grins wickedly.   
  
Duo cuts a really big piece of cake and hands it to Heero. "Go for it,   
Heero, put the whole thing in her mouth!"  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Relena says to Heero. She sees the evil   
smirk on his face. "Heero...?"  
  
Heero grins and slowly lowers the cake and gets a small piece. "Did you   
think I'd really do that to you?"  
  
She laughs. "Yes."  
  
"Come on, Heero, cram it on her face!" Duo yells, looking evil.  
  
Heero carefully puts it in her mouth, licks the icing off of his fingers,  
and kisses Relena. Hilde of course, snaps a couple of pictures throughout  
this.   
  
The guys all cross their arms, looking disappointed, and the girls all   
smile and say, "Awww...How sweet!" Every guy in the room says, "Women."   
and roll their eyes at the same time...Except for Treize who was still   
flirting with Lady Une.  
  
"Getting a little soft, Heero?" Quatre says with a grin.  
  
Heero doesn't notice, because he was still kissing Relena.   
  
"Maybe I'm lucky he didn't hear me..." Quatre says, shrugging.  
  
"OK, Relena, it's your turn!" Catherine exclaims.  
  
"Get him good, Relena!" Hilde yells.  
  
Relena gets a piece of cake and puts it in Heero's mouth, then grinning   
at the others and watching Hilde snap more pictures.  
  
Howard puts on some more music and they all dance for about three more   
hours. Duo is wild the whole time, especially when "Who Let the Dogs Out"  
by Baja Men comes on. Also, Trowa secretly convinces Howard to play   
"Last Resort" by Papa Roach, even though they were at a wedding. Relena   
glanced at Heero every time the song mentioned "suicide" to make sure he   
wasn't getting any ideas. She was pretty sure he was over that stage,   
but just to be sure...  
  
Relena dances with Heero some more, and then Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and   
Quatre, and of course a dance with Milliardo. She was glad that Treize   
was still flirting with Lady Une so she didn't have to dance with him.   
The whole time she danced with Duo he was teasing her about how many kids  
she was gonna have, and Quatre was a relief because he was so polite.   
  
Heero dances with Hilde, Sally, Dorothy, and Catherine, who talk his   
head off the whole time. He was also glad that Lady Une was still   
flirting with Treize so he didn't have to dance with her.  
  
Wufei hands a glass of wine to Sally, who smiles at him, wondering why   
all of the sudden he decided to do something besides call her "woman."   
  
Sally smiles again. *I definitely like the change, though...* He offers   
her his hand, and she takes it, watching his eyes locked on hers the   
whole time. *I wonder what he's thinking...* Suddenly, like an answer to   
what she had just thought, she sees what looks like a spark in his eyes.   
He kisses her. *Hmm...I could get used to this...*   
  
The others stare at the couple in surprise, never thinking that they   
would see Wufei show that kind of affection torward a woman. Sally   
blushes lightly, but puts her arms around Wufei's neck and pulls his lips  
back down to hers, feeling his lips react to her touch.  
  
After the dancing is over, Relena walks up the stairs and throws her   
bouquet off behind her. Hilde catches it and blushes when she sees Duo   
smile at her.   
  
"Relena, we have to get going so we can catch the plane." Heero says,   
looking at his watch. "It's leaving in about an hour, and we still have   
to change before we go to the airport."  
  
She nods her head and they hug and say goodbye to everyone before going   
to change and then getting into the limo to go to the airport.   
  
On the plane, Relena sits by the window with Heero beside her. She leans  
into his arms and closes her eyes. "I'm so tired..."  
  
"You have plenty of time to get some rest, it's gonna take a while to   
get to Hawaii." Heero says, yawning and putting a pillow under her head.   
He leans his head against hers and falls asleep.  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 10  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Relena...Relena, we're about to land." Heero says to her sleeping form,  
stroking her cheek.  
  
She sits up and blinks to focus. "What? We're there already?" Relena   
asks, surprised.  
  
He nods his head and stretches. "I'm ready to get out of this plane."  
  
"So am I...Were you kidding about the hotel earlier?" Relena asks,   
quickly brushing her hair out.  
  
"Of course I wasn't kidding. We're gonna get the fanciest suite at the   
nicest hotel in Hawaii." Heero says, smiling at her and getting their two  
small carryon bags from under the seat.  
  
"Wow, look at this view!" she says, gazing out the window, her eyes   
sparkling with excitement. "I've never been to Hawaii before!"  
  
The pilot's voice suddenly comes over the speaker. "Thank you for flying  
with us on ********* Airlines. (I won't say the name, that airline   
company might sue me, hehe!) We hope you enjoy your stay in Hawaii and   
please travel with us again. We will be landing in about five minutes."  
  
Relena looks at Heero, smiling brightly. About five minutes later, the   
plane lands and they wait for the seatbelt signs to go off. When they do,  
both unbuckle their seatbelts and stand up, stretching and feeling their   
ears pop from the altitude change.  
  
Heero takes Relena's hand with his free one and walks with her down the   
plane aisle and into the airport. Many palm trees are visible from the   
huge windows. They head torward the baggage claim area, laughing the   
whole time about nothing in particular. Anyone could tell they were   
newlyweds by the way they were acting, kissing every ten seconds.   
  
When they get to the baggage claim area, they stand there watching the   
bags go around and around, looking for theirs. Heero moves his hand to   
her waist, and she giggles and slides her hand into one of the back   
pockets of his jeans.   
  
"Can't you wait until we get to our room to do that?" Heero teases.  
  
"No...You won't be wearing anything when we get to our room." Relena   
says, laughing as she sees the shocked look on his face.  
  
"Relena...Did that just come from your mouth?" he asks, grinning and   
grabbing their suitcases when they finally come around. "I'm gonna have   
to watch you."   
  
She laughs and they start walking again, this time heading to the other   
side of the airport to rent a car. After that's all done, they drive to   
the hotel, which like Heero said before, is the nicest one in Hawaii.   
  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 11  
  
They park their newly rented car and walk into the huge lobby. By this   
time it's about 10:00 p.m., so it's really dark outside, making the hotel  
lights look even neater. After getting the suite, they go up the elevator  
to the very top floor, and they unlock their room. Dropping her bags on   
the floor, Relena gapes at the huge room.   
  
Heero locks the door and puts his suitcases on the floor, then moving   
over to the big window to look at the breathtaking view.   
  
"I'm gonna get ready for bed, OK honey?" she says, giggling at that last  
word. She brings her suitcase into the bathroom with her and shuts the   
door behind her.  
  
Heero grins after she shuts the door, already having his plan all set up.  
He quickly strips of everything except his boxers and gets the expensive   
wine that was part of what Duo had given them as a wedding present. He   
pours two glasses, dims the lights, and waits for her to come back out.   
*I'm scaring myself...How do I know how to set the mood anyway? Oh well,   
I guess that's not a bad thing...*   
  
Relena comes out of the bathroom, and Heero gapes at her. She was   
wearing a thin silk and lace nightie, which didn't really cover her much.  
She smiles at him when she notices his expression and she also blushes a   
little.  
  
"What are you up to?" she asks, walking up to him.  
  
He doesn't reply, but gives her a dangerous smile and hands her a glass.  
They both stare at eachother and finish their wine. He takes her glass   
and sets it on the table with his, watching her carefully and wondering   
exactly what she was thinking.  
  
Relena keeps looking at him, his every move hypnotizing her. *How can   
one guy be so good-looking, have such a great personality and have an   
amazing body...How can one guy just be so perfect?* She puts her hands on  
his neck, pulls his lips down to hers, and fills the kiss with everything  
she had. She pulls back and looks at him. She couldn't believe how sexy   
he looked standing there, his disheveled hair hanging around his face.   
His eyes seemed to glow bluer than usual, making him look like a death   
angel. He just had a dangerous look about him, but that was what had   
always attracted her to him. The light from the window shone down on his   
body, highlighting his masculine figure and leaving him partially   
shadowed, drawing her to him again.  
  
He softly caresses her cheek and looks straight into her eyes, watching   
the moonlight that was streaming through the partially open blinds seem   
to dance around in the blue-green pools of color. He runs a finger across  
her jawline and then lightly down her neck, letting his lips slowly   
follow. She feels the soft suction on her neck and she wraps her arms   
around him, rubbing her hands gently up and down his back. He lowers her   
down onto the bed. Even though she knew this was coming, she couldn't   
help but feel a little nervous. His scorching kisses were amazing, and   
the more he gave her, the more she wanted. She silently watches him lay   
on the bed beside her, his hands intertwining with hers. He brings his   
lips to hers again, his skin tingling as her chest is pressed up against   
his. She feels his hands slowly make their way to the ties on her   
nightgown, and she keeps her eyes on him the whole time, until he pulls   
it down over her shoulders. She takes his boxers off and shivers as their  
bare skin comes in contact for the first time.   
  
Her body was so amazing to him. He couldn't believe how soft her skin   
was. She looked so fragile that he was afraid she might break if he wasn't  
gentle enough.  
  
His hands move over her chest and she thinks of the only other person   
who had ever touched her there. *Richard...* she thinks coldly,   
remembering the way he had grabbed her and tried to force her into doing   
this with him. She squeezes her eyes shut and opens them again. *This is   
Heero now...and Richard can't do anything about it.*   
  
Relena moans softly as Heero's mouth and hands explore her. Her body   
was on fire and his touch was feeding the flames. Before Heero had come   
back, she could only dream about what it would be like just to kiss   
him...But now he was her husband, making love to her. It seemed like it   
was only yesterday that he had rejected her every time she came near him.  
  
He could tell she loved what he was doing to her. Her eyes were closed   
and her hands were slowly moving up and down his back. She opens her eyes  
and looks up at him in the dim light, watching him position himself ontop  
of her. She runs a hand lightly over his body, arousing him in no time at  
all. He looks into her eyes, bringing a hand up to stroke her face softly.   
  
As he gradually enters her, pain rips through her body and she clenches   
her teeth together, not wanting to make Heero feel guilty for hurting her.  
She knew he was being as gentle as possible, but there was no way he   
could keep from causing pain completely. He continues slowly, allowing   
her to get used to him. She rubs his chest and he kisses her, hearing her  
moan his name in response to his passionate love-making.   
  
It was like she was in another world. All she knew was his warmth and   
the burning pleasure surrounding her, the way only he could make her feel.  
She wraps her legs around his waist and pushes herself tighter against   
him, increasing the pleasure between both of them. She throws her arms   
back over her head and he takes her hands in his, lowering himself down   
on her and moving his hips against hers. He kisses her neck and feels her  
chest heaving beneath his. He thrusts faster and rubs his hands over her   
breasts, making her moans fill the room.  
  
She uses her legs to push herself up to him and he presses her down   
hard into the bed, which was piled with pillows. They tangle their arms   
around eachother, moaning eachother's names in between gasps for air.   
They feel themselves building for climax and they push their bodies to   
the limits, holding eachother tightly. She feels him finally release   
inside of her. He collapses ontop of her, panting, not able to find the   
strength to get off of her. She keeps her arms around him, loving the   
feeling of his strong body on hers.  
  
He rolls off of her and lays on his back next to her, pulling the sheets  
over them and tucking her head under his chin. He closes his eyes and   
rubs his hands up and down her arms. She nuzzles her head against his   
neck and lets her eyes close shut. They fall asleep peacefully in   
eachother's arms, knowing they would never let go.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wanna kill me? Don't worry, this ain't the end peoples! There will be a   
sequel to this, called "No Mistakes" which will let you know what   
happened after Relena and Heero get back from their honeymoon... and   
what ever happened to Wufei and Sally? Hmm....... Just to let you know,   
I put in the Wufei/Sally part because I wondered how many of you people   
want some WCXSP? I will do a fic about them if ya want...I love to get   
e-mail so let me know what else you wanna see happen! Thanks for reading!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I am not associated with Sotsu/Sunrise in any way. I am not   
getting money for this fic, and I am also not the owner of the Gundam   
Wing characters. None of them belong to me, even though that is very sad.  
Anyways, don't sue me, I didn't do anything bad!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
